


Fucked

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Accidental Sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Pollen, honestly so much ass eating i should open up a restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:19:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: This wasn’t how his night out with friends was supposed to end.





	Fucked

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this all in one sitting, and it's so self-indulgent. I'm a slut for omegaverse fics, and I haven't explored enough of it with Lavi and Tyki. 
> 
> I might make this into a series/multi-chaptered fic if people want to see more. But as it stands, this fic is fine on it's own. Just some mindless heat sex to enjoy. If you want to see more, let me know in the comments, or on my tumblr (kitty-bandit). 
> 
> Also, I really wasn't kidding about the ass eating. There's A LOT.

“Look,” Tyki began, voice low and husky as he gripped the frame of Lavi’s front door, an uneasy trickle of sweat rolling down the back of his neck. The way his fingernails dug into the wood should’ve been painful, but he stood there as if he couldn’t feel a thing, as if the situation they were in didn’t affect him at all. “I shouldn’t be here.”

Lavi shook his head, not in disagreement with Tyki’s statement, but more to clear his head. He couldn’t think straight—not with his stomach tied in knots, or his knees weak, or the dampness spreading over his underwear. And _certainly_ not with Tyki’s strong scent edging into his space. “I know. I know,” he repeated, leaning heavily against the wall as he held onto the door. He couldn’t decide whether to close it or open it wider, thoughts too scrambled as heat crept under his skin, through his veins. “Thank you for helping me home. I—I didn’t know I was so close to my…” He trailed off, wincing as another wave of cramps hit his abdomen like a hammer.

Tyki watched him closely for a long moment, his golden eyes sharp. The gaze sent a pleasant shiver down Lavi’s spine, and he tried to ignore the flood of slick that threatened to drip down his thighs. His thoughts drifted again, to less than platonic situations he wanted to see his friend in—

_Friend,_ Lavi thought, worrying his lip with his teeth. _More like acquaintance._ He only knew Tyki through Allen, and Allen didn’t always have the nicest things to say about the man. But in that moment, his mind didn’t care much. He was going into heat, faster than normal, and a strong, handsome alpha was on his doorstep.

_Handsome_ _… God, but he is so handsome_ , Lavi thought, mind focusing on all of the things he didn’t want to. They’d just been out with mutual friends at a bar not an hour ago, and since Tyki’s apartment was on the way, he’d offered to walk Lavi home. A kind gesture, but one that turned dangerous after Lavi’s heat started. Now he couldn’t look at Tyki’s dark countenance or long, curled hair without his heart skipping a beat and his breath hitching in his throat. Damned hormones.

“Are you okay?” Tyki asked, and to Lavi’s addled mind, his voice sounded like sweet honey as it spilled from his tongue.

“Y-Yeah,” Lavi insisted, even as his legs trembled like dead branches in a stiff wind. “I just need my medicine. Thanks again for—”  The last of his sentence never left his mouth, as another wave of heat rushed through his limbs. He lost strength in his knees and fell towards the floor.

Only he didn’t hit it—instead, he felt the hard muscles of Tyki’s arms and chest against him, pulling him back up and steadying him on his feet. “Careful,” Tyki mumbled against his neck, hot breath on Lavi’s perspiring flesh.

“Sorry,” Lavi said, dizzy from the heat flooding his body. “I’m sorry…” He tried to stand on his own his own, but his limbs already felt like limp noodles.

“Yeah, you’re not okay.” Tyki chuckled as he shifted Lavi in his arms. Before the redhead could assure him that he could take care of himself, his legs were scooped up off the floor and the alpha held him bridal style.

Kicking the door shut behind them, Tyki looked down at Lavi with an amused grin. “Where’s your room?”

Flushed and embarrassed, he motioned to the doorway on the right of the living room. Tyki picked his way through the apartment, carrying Lavi as if he weighed nothing at all. As they moved past the stacks of books and collected items strewn about his cluttered apartment, Lavi tucked his face into the crook of Tyki’s neck. It was a mistake, one he hadn’t realized until it was too late. He caught whiff of Tyki’s scent, that deep, strong musk of alpha that never failed to send a shiver from the tip of his nose to the ends of his toes. And with the effects of his heat creeping in on him, the smell worked its way into his nostrils without mercy. He bit his lip to keep a needy whine from slipping past. No need to embarrass himself further. 

They entered his bedroom, and the smell of his own scent permeated the air, alleviating some of the tension in his body. Tyki placed him on the bedding, carefully untangling Lavi’s arms from around his neck. His fingers brushed against Lavi’s sweat-sheened forehead, lingering longer than they needed to before he pulled away. Lavi looked up, his single green eye glassy as he tried to focus on Tyki’s face in the dark. They hadn’t turned the lamp on, and the only light filtered in from the hallway.

“You, uh…” Tyki stammered, losing his cool demeanor for the first time that night, and Lavi was sure his sweet scent was finally getting to the alpha. “Can I get you something? Medicine? Water? Should I call someone?”

Lavi swallowed, his throat dry and tight as he fought to keep his thoughts straight. Those were things he needed, certainly, but he was losing coherency. Damn, the heat hit him hard and fast—he’d had no time to prepare whatsoever.

Rationally, he knew he needed to get Tyki out of his space, before the pheromones drove them both to something they would regret once their heads had cooled. But as he opened his mouth to tell him to leave, another word spilled past his lips, unbidden. “ _Alpha_.”

Tyki’s shoulders stiffened at the word. “Okay, Red. Tonight’s been fun, but I, uh… I should go.” He said the words, calmly and without hesitation, but his body refused to move, frozen in place.

Lavi’s breath shallowed, softly panting as he stared up at Tyki, vision gone hazy. “Stay?”

It wasn’t a command or a request—It was a plea. Lavi couldn’t force Tyki to stay, not with his bones turned to jelly and his thoughts scrambled like eggs. But he could beg. He could plead with him to stay and make the next few days bearable. Working through a heat without a partner was never easy, and though Lavi had had enough experience dealing with the symptoms, it didn’t mean he wanted to.

“You sure?” Tyki asked, as if Lavi was capable of a coherent answer, as if he didn’t know anything the redhead said couldn’t be taken at face value. He leaned in closer, hands on the mattress. Lavi felt the give of the springs, and reached for his arm, fingers loosely clinging to the fabric of his dress shirt.

“Please,” Lavi whispered, his voice weak and thready. “Please stay.”

Tyki didn’t answer, not with words or sounds. Planting his hands on either side of Lavi’s head, he leaned in and met their lips in a wet, tentative kiss.

The warmth of Tyki’s lips left Lavi moaning, unable to keep the noise from rumbling in his throat. He reached up with limp arms, curling them around Tyki’s neck and gently pulling him closer, fingers tangling in the lush curls. Tyki tilted his chin, tongue sliding past Lavi’s lips and invading his mouth. His touch helped cool the heat addling Lavi’s brain, but the tightness in his stomach only grew worse. He moaned again, tugging Tyki closer until he felt the pressure of the alpha’s body on top of his, felt the brush of something thick and hard against his stomach.

Their lips broke apart, and Tyki sat up, legs straddling Lavi’s hips. He stared down at the redhead, eyes intense and lips parted as he took in a few deep breaths. Lavi swallowed as he waited, trying not to squirm under that strong gaze. He expected Tyki to say something, to do something, but he just watched Lavi, pinning him down to the sheets with nothing but a look.

Then, without warning, Tyki began unbuttoning his shirt. The buttons flew from the holes in record time, his fingers sliding down the front of his shirt. Lavi watched as each undone button revealed more of Tyki’s flawless skin, so dark and smooth he wanted to reach up and run his tongue along it. But he waited, enjoying the subtle rocking of his hips against Lavi’s, grinding on his already stiff cock.

The shirt fell to the floor in seconds, but instead of working on his pants as Lavi had hoped, Tyki shifted down Lavi’s legs and pulled at his shirt, the damp fabric still clinging to his sweaty frame. Lavi sat up just enough so that Tyki could yank the shirt free, discarding it with his own. Without reprieve, he shifted his focus to Lavi’s pants and made quick work of those as well—sliding the fabric down his legs, along with his dirtied underwear.

Lavi flushed with embarrassment as the cool air hit his overheated, naked flesh. He watched as his pants and underwear were unceremoniously tossed over the edge of the bed, and even in his haze of heat, he smelled the slick clinging to them, the slick that slid along his backside and no doubt pooled on the mattress under him by then. He hated this part of his heat, the uncontrollable lust and the flood of slick turning him into a sticky, horny mess. But as those thoughts entered his mind, Tyki leaned in and scented him, rubbing against his neck and growling low in the back of his throat.

“You smell good,” he mumbled, nipping along his neck and shoulders as he made his way down his chest. Lavi flushed, and all the negative thoughts still lingering in his mind floated away like a balloon on the wind.

“Mm… You, too.” Lavi’s breath hitched in his throat as Tyki moved further down, kissing and biting at his stomach. His cock twitched at the attention, touching Tyki’s cheek and smearing a pearl of precum across his skin. “Ah, sor—” Before he could apologize, Tyki turned and licked along the underside of his cock, tongue slowly moving across stiff flesh. Lavi moaned, another flood of slick pooling behind him as Tyki teased him. He licked the head, cleaning the precum from the slit.

“Don’t apologize. You taste delicious.” Tyki licked another stripe over Lavi’s cock, leaving the redhead’s legs trembling as he bit back more moans. His tongue darted out over his lips, cleaning them before he sat up, hovering over Lavi. “Turn over, omega.”

Lavi whined at the command, weak as Tyki’s strong voice filled the room. He shifted his weight, turning under Tyki’s watchful gaze until he’d presented himself fully to the alpha. A shiver of delight ran down his spine as he eased his body into position, fully expecting Tyki to take him from behind without a second thought. But as he waited, legs spread and ass in the air, something wet and unfamiliar smoothed over his backside.

“Aaa, Tyki,” he whined, pressing his face into the mattress. It took him a moment to realize what the alpha was doing to him—using his tongue to lap up the excess slick oozing from his backside.

Buried deep between his cheeks, Tyki hummed, licking over sensitive flesh as Lavi squirmed under him. “Delicious,” he repeated, pressing his tongue into the tight ring of Lavi’s ass and spreading him open with the thick muscle as his strong hands kneaded his ass cheeks.

A choked whine crawled up Lavi’s throat, and he sucked in breath after breath, too worked up to breathe normally as Tyki ate him out. He dug his fingers into the blankets under him, legs quivering with each pass of Tyki’s tongue over his skin. His swollen cock hung between his legs, leaking more precum than before and so sensitive, he was certain a single soft touch would leave him spilling himself over the mattress.

Then, when Lavi thought he couldn’t take much more, Tyki slipped a thick finger past his tongue and into Lavi’s entrance. The sudden pressure sent a wave of pleasure through his body, and Lavi groaned. He shivered, knees weak, and as Tyki fingered him, he came with a cry into the bedding. He’d never cum untouched like that before…

An embarrassed flush covered his cheeks, ashamed for coming so quickly, but Tyki continued to work his finger into Lavi, licking around his entrance as he continued to leak slick with each movement. He growled again, and the possessive tone of it sent Lavi’s heart in his throat. “Did you cum already, Red?” Tyki asked, between licks, still teasing Lavi’s backside. “What a good omega. Better cum again, or I won’t knot you.”

Lavi whined, pressing his nose into the blankets. Knotting… It was what he needed, what he craved. His heat wouldn’t abate until he’d been properly mated, and that wouldn’t happen unless he had an alpha’s knot filling his backside and spilling cum into him. His mouth watered at the thought, a deep, primal need to be filled, to be bred, encompassing his entire being. He widened his stance, knees pressing into the mattress, and bent his back in a more pleasing arch, as if that would tempt Tyki to break his word, to just fuck him and stop teasing him like this. He was the alpha, after all. He was supposed to take care of him, make sure Lavi was safe and provided for during his heat. This… this was cruel to make him beg, to make him wait for relief.

“Mmm,” Tyki hummed again. “Relax. I’ll get you there.” With slow, gentle movements, he pressed another finger into Lavi’s ass, deepening the stretch and sending waves of pain and pleasure up his spine.

Lavi cried out again, the high-pitched whines mellowing into deeper moans as Tyki’s fingers worked in and out of his ass. He panted, squeezing his eye shut as he broke out into another sweat, body hot and sticky. He was still hard, still needy and wanting, but the edge of another orgasm was out of reach. Shifting his weight, he reached between his legs, fingers curling around his shaft to alleviate the strain, but Tyki jostled him rough enough that he had to grab the mattress again to steady himself.

“Ah, ah,” he chided, scissoring his fingers as he continued to pump them into that tight ring of muscle. “No touching yourself. You can do better than that.”

Lavi whined, teeth clamped down on the pillow at the head of the bed. “Please,” he begged, voice muffled as his hips shifted in a desperate bid for more friction. “Please let me cum.”

Tyki chuckled, his free hand drifting down between Lavi’s legs. “You beg so nice. I like that.” He teased Lavi’s balls in his hand, palming them with a gentle touch, fingers occasionally brushing along his stiff member.

It wasn’t enough, not nearly, but it was something. Lavi whined again, the sound caught in his throat as he fisted his hands in the sheets to keep from touching himself. He wanted to please his alpha, he wanted to cum again and again and again. The hunger, the bone-deep desire ached in his stomach, and his thoughts could focus on nothing more than Tyki and his own delirious lust.

“Alpha, more. Please, Alpha…” Lavi’s voice sounded strained even to his own ears, and he pushed back against Tyki’s fingers as he stretched him wide.

Tyki said nothing in return, and Lavi thought this pleas fell on deaf ears. But before he could beg again, he felt that same talented tongue licking over him, lapping up slick as it dribbled down his ass and legs. His fingers slipped along Lavi’s cock as well, a tentative teasing on his red, hard flesh. It wasn’t enough, nothing was in that moment, but Lavi moaned appreciatively regardless.

Tension built up in his lower abdomen again, and the heat in his belly warmed him all over like hot cocoa—sticky and sickly sweet. He could smell his and Tyki’s arousal in the air, even with Tyki’s pants still on. The alpha hadn’t touched himself yet, and Lavi was surprised with his restraint.

Without warning, Tyki pushed a third finger into Lavi’s backside. He cried out, tears prickling at the corner of his eye as Tyki worked into him harder than before, fingers covered in slick. The pressure built up, and Lavi felt it coming—another orgasm.

“Please, please,” he begged aimlessly, breath heavy with tension as the familiar tingle of edged along his nerves. He was close, so close…

Tyki wrapped his fingers around Lavi’s cock, the warmth of his hand closing over his sensitive skin. He slid his thumb over the oozing slit once, twice, and then a third time before Lavi came undone. He spilled over Tyki’s hand, messing the bed once more, as he moaned into the mattress.

“Yes,” Tyki said, a grin curling over his lips. “Perfect.” He kissed Lavi’s lower back before letting him go, hands retreating from his cock and ass at the same time. The empty feeling left him aching, chest tight with unfulfilled needs. He lay there quietly panting, orgasm cooling as he waited. He heard shuffling behind him, the sound of rustling clothing, but he was too far gone to move, let alone look behind him to see what Tyki was up to. However, before he could voice his confusion as to why he’d been left, warm hands were on his hips, shifting his weight backwards. Lavi let out a soft noise of confusion, but when he felt the blunt tip of Tyki’s cock at his entrance, he whined in pleasure. Without preamble, he pushed into Lavi, sinking deep until he was fully sheathed in his ass.

Tyki’s cock was nothing like his fingers, even with the stretch of three at the same time. He was thick, long, and so hard that Lavi had a difficult time breathing. It hurt, but the pain ebbed away quickly after the initial breach. Tyki smoothed his hands along Lavi’s hips, then up his spine before moving in closer. He leaned down until his chest was flush against Lavi’s back, and nipped at the redhead’s neck as their bodies grew accustomed to each other.

“You’ve been so good, Red. Such a perfect omega,” Tyki whispered into his ear, breath hot on his skin.

Lavi keened at the praise and tilted his head to the side to expose his neck, a silent submissive gesture. Each compliment filled Lavi’s chest and left him buzzing from the attention. He knew it was hormones that made him happy for praise and hungry to please, but he couldn’t help it, especially not so deep in the throes of his heat.

With one arm bracing his weight on the mattress and the other grabbing Lavi’s hip, Tyki took his first thrust. The push of his hips rocked Lavi forward on the bed, the headboard tapping against the wall. The motion, so simple, left Lavi’s body tense and aching for more. With his eye closed and breath stilled, he waited for Tyki’s next move. It came again, not long after. Another thrust, rougher this time around, and deeper. Lavi groaned, the sound punctuated with a whine as Tyki moved once more, not waiting to repeat the motion. He worked up a rhythm, nearly pulling all the way out before sliding back in until his balls slapped the back of Lavi’s ass, the sound heightened by the slick still stuck to his skin.

Tyki panted into Lavi’s shoulder, lips brushing along the scent gland at the crook of his neck. More so than the constant thrust of a cock in his ass, this soft touch left Lavi’s hair on its ends. It would take one bite to leave a claim mark on his neck, and Tyki teased that sensitive flesh with care. Lavi didn’t know if he had intentions of marking him— _fuck, he barely knew Tyki_ —but with his head still hazy from heat, he felt his body react accordingly—begging to be claimed, to be marked.

Tyki quickened his pace. His hips pumped into Lavi’s backside like a piston, rocking into him with vigor as he grunted into the redhead’s shoulder. For Lavi’s part, he couldn’t stop whining, a steady stream of pleased and hungry noises spilling past his lips and echoing against the walls. Their bodies worked together like a machine, in and out without stopping. Slick continued to pour from Lavi, messing his ass and legs, but in the moment, he couldn’t care less. His body worked to meet with each of Tyki’s thrusts, as little as he could move with the alpha pinning him to the bed, and the more they fucked, the hotter Lavi felt. His skin itched and burned, something inside him begging for release. Even coming twice already, he still wasn’t satiated. He needed more—needed Tyki’s knot, needed him to fill his body with cum until he was ready to burst.

Lavi croaked out another moan, voice already shot from his near-constant panting and whining during their amorous activities. Tyki kissed along Lavi’s shoulder, even as he fucked furiously into his backside, the two contrasting stimuli too much for Lavi to handle. He knew he was close, and if Tyki’s vigorous thrusts were any indication, he wouldn’t last much longer either.

Lavi felt it not long after that—the pressure at his entrance, the catch of something on that ring of tight flesh. Tyki cursed under his breath, the muffled words floating past Lavi’s ear as he buried his face in the red hair behind it. Tyki’s knot caught on the rim of Lavi’s ass one last time as he pushed all the way in, locking their bodies together as he came with growl.

The suddenness of it took Lavi by surprise, and as Tyki came in him, Lavi felt himself fall over the precipice. Cum spilled once more from his cock, but more than that, he felt the walls of his ass tighten, squeezing around Tyki’s length and milking every last drop of cum from him. As the orgasm faded, Lavi’s body grew limp and he couldn’t hold himself up any longer. He collapsed against the stained and dirtied bedding, Tyki falling on top of him with a groan. His weight pushed the air from Lavi’s lungs, but before he could complain, the alpha shifted to the side, one arm around Lavi’s stomach as he moved them into a more comfortable position. It would take a while for Tyki’s knot to deflate, and until then, they were stuck together.

When they settled in, Lavi sighed contently, the soft flow of air quickly turning into a purr. Tyki pressed his nose into the crook of Lavi’s neck, one arm around his waist as he breathed in his scent.

“Good omega,” Tyki mumbled, pressing kisses along his shoulder and neck, thumb rubbing against Lavi’s hip absently.

Lavi relaxed, body satiated for the moment. He closed his eye and pressed his back against Tyki’s sweaty chest. The last thing he remembered before falling asleep was the sound of Tyki’s voice and the comforting press of lips on the nape of his neck.

 

xXxXxXx

 

The annoying buzz of something near Lavi’s head tugged at his consciousness. He groaned, reaching for the offending object blindly, fumbling until he found purchase. With a bleary gaze, he cracked open his good eye and looked at what he’d grabbed—his phone. Desperately trying to shake the haze from his mind, he focused on the screen. It was his morning alarm, reminding him to wake up and go to work. With a sigh, he shut off the obnoxious ringtone. He couldn’t go to work, anyway, not when he’d just started his heat.

_His heat._

Lavi’s eye widened and he wrenched up in bed, tweaking a muscle in his back in the process. He scanned the bedroom, looking for his partner from last night, but he was nowhere to found—though the evidence of their activities was all over the bed _and_ his body. He groaned, shaking his head as he tried to remember exactly what had happened. A host of raunchy images flashed over his mind’s eye, and panic welled up in his chest.

He couldn’t believe he’d brought Tyki home with him. He fucked Tyki _during his heat_. It was reckless—irresponsible. Stupid.

Lifting his phone back into view, he checked for any messages he might’ve missed. When he scrolled through his message log, he winced. Allen had texted him many times, more worried as the texts remained unanswered. With a sigh, he replied to the last text, letting him know he was fine, and that he would be home for the next two days until his heat passed. At least he felt well enough to move this morning, even if he was sore beyond reason. He could thank Tyki for that.

He groaned. _Tyki_. What the hell was he supposed to do about him now? They barely knew each other, and they’d slept together. Lavi knew he should probably talk to him, at least apologize for the whole mess. But he didn’t even have a way to contact him, other than through Allen, and just the thought of telling his best friend what had happened made him queasy.

A sigh spilled past Lavi’s lips and he threw his arm over his face. “I’m so fucked.”


End file.
